1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a backlight module, and more particularly, to a backlight module able to transmit electricity through the magnetic field induction.
2. Description of Related Art
The liquid crystal display (LCD), due to low-voltage operation, no radiation scattering, light weight and small size, has significant advantages which the traditional display based on cathode ray tube (CRT) can not achieve, so that the LCD has become the major project for display development in recent years and continues to progress towards the colorization. The LCD is a non-self-luminous display and requires a backlight module to provide appropriate light for displaying. In recent years, with the enhancement of environmental awareness, the light emitting element used in the backlight module has been gradually converted from the cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) into the more environment-friendly light emitting diode (LED).
However, due to the factors of the connector of LED light bars, driving circuit and power line layout and others, the backlight module encounters a design problem for further compacting the volume itself